


possessive

by thecryguys



Series: zagene tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, a little bit of degredation, blowjob, handjob, kinda rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryguys/pseuds/thecryguys
Summary: prompt: zach seeing someone flirt with eugene and then getting super dominant and possessive and possibly a smut scene with eugene being submissive?





	possessive

Clubbing with Eugene is always fun, Zach's favourite part is when Eugene gets too drunk and starts to act clingy and affectionate, and trust him, it always happens.

Zach went over to the bar to grab them both a drink, only to return to see that Eugene has found company - a young, fresh-faced twink was feeling him up, one hand pressed against Eugene's chest, his thigh against Eugene's hip, standing on his tiptoe to whisper into his ear. Pathetic.

Since he started dating Eugene, Zach had no choice but to learn how to deal with these situations; it happens more likely than you'd think. He marched up to his boyfriend with confident strides and passed him a drink, giving the boy a once-over.

"Hey babe," He planted a loud, wet kiss on Eugene's cheek and pulled him to his side by wrapping his arm around his waist in a possessive manner, all while making deliberate eye contact with the boy. He looked taken aback, blinking at Zach in confusion.

Zach raised his eyebrows in return, challenging him. "Run along now, he's taken." The boy opened his mouth, then thought better of it and hastily made his retreat, his blonde hair weaving through the crowd, probably looking for some other guy to hook up with.

"I can't leave you alone for even a minute." Zach huffed, tipping back his glass and taking a small sip of his wine.

"Sorry. Guess everyone wants a piece of me." Eugene shrugged half-heartedly, smirking at Zach as he took a large gulp of his alcohol.

"And they're not getting any, right?" Zach teasingly backed him up against the nearest wall, attaching his lips to Eugene's pulse on his neck, massaging the soft skin between his lips. 

Eugene chuckled lowly and arched his body, pressing their torsos together.

"Right." The mischievous glint in Eugene's eyes was evident that he was in a flirtatious mood. "All of this--" Eugene dragged Zach's palm lazily down the centre of his chest, across his abdomen and down to his crotch, "--is yours."

"You gotta prove it," Zach spoke, his voice low and husky, yet still playful, before yanking his arm from Eugene's grasp, the other man immediately aching at the loss of contact between them. 

"Follow me." Zach spun on his heels and made his way across the crowded room, pushing past the sweaty, grinding bodies on the dance floor, not looking back once to see if Eugene was following him. He didn't need to. 

Pushing open the door to the men's room with the sole of his boot, Zach headed straight to their usual stall - the one furthest down the corridor where no one would disturb them.

Eugene was hot on his heel, eager as always. As soon as the door was closed and bolted, Zach grabbed Eugene roughly by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the door, the hinges rattling dangerously as Zach devoured Eugene's mouth in a hot, dirty kiss, making Eugene wither and tremble under his touch. 

"On your knees," Zach instructed, no room for negotiation in his voice. He could be commanding and absolute when he wanted to be, something that turned on Eugene immensely; especially when he needed to surrender his control to someone he trusted.

Eugene dropped to his knees with a thud, not giving a single fuck when his kneecaps screamed in protest. He allowed his eyes to roam hungrily over Zach's bulge, tightly bound and straining against his jeans.

You know what to do," Zach watched as Eugene did quick work on his button and zipper, those nimble fingers working at the speed of light as he disrobed him with ease and familiarity. 

Eugene mouthed at his cock through his boxers, making it wet and sticky with precum and saliva. He left a trail of kisses from the head of his cock down to his balls before yanking down Zach's boxers and taking his heavy cock into his hands, giving him a few tugs and experimental kitten licks. 

Zach teased Eugene's lips with his fingers while he stroked himself to full hardness, losing himself in the view of Eugene's luscious lips sucking on his digits like it was his favourite thing to do in the world. Eugene's breath came short and rapid, staring up at him with lustful eyes and an open and eager mouth. His eyes were glazed over and unfocused, but none of that was due to alcohol, they barely had anything to drink; it was all because of Zach.

With Eugene's head against the door of the filthy bathroom stall, Zach held his mouth open and pushed his cock into the warm and waiting mouth, letting it slide all the way back into his throat, holding the position until Eugene's gag reflex kicked in and he started to choke and sputter. He watched as Eugene pulled back to breathe, a string of saliva hanging between his lips and Zach's cock. Eugene heaved and coughed before going back to work and wrapping his swollen lips around Zach's cock again, bobbing his head along the shaft. 

Zach clearly knew Eugene's boundaries, and he knew how Eugene loved to have those boundaries pushed. He threaded his fingers through Eugene's dark, unkempt hair and held him in place as he rocked his hips back and forth, fucking Eugene's mouth at his own pace, while Eugene could only sit at his feet and take it.

"Oh god, Eugene, your lips are made to be fucked like this. You love sucking cock, don't you?" Eugene could only respond in the form of moans and grunts, nodding his head furiously. "You love it when I choke you with my dick, don't you? You're such a slut."

Everything that he said was true; he loved being used by Zach, he loved the dirty talk and degradation, and he particularly loved the aftercare, where Zach would cuddle him and kiss him, making him feel as if he was the luckiest man alive.

Eugene's eyes started to water as Zach sped up his movements, every single thrust ramming into the back of his throat. Eugene was such a slut for pain; his throat hurt, his nose was stuffed and his knees were fucked, but he was determined to bring Zach to orgasm. Eugene had closed his eyes, trying to blink away the tears when he felt a smack to his left cheek. He cried out in surprise and his eyes shot open, looking up to see the pair of piercing blue eyes staring down at him.

"Look at me, don't you close your eyes." Zach's voice was soft and shaky, and his hand remained on Eugene's cheek, attempting to soothe the sharp, stinging pain on his face. 

"God, you look so good like this, Gene. So beautiful." Zach murmured, eyes dilated and breathing heavily. Eugene moaned loudly in response, hollowing out his cheeks and massaging the underside of Zach's cock with his tongue.

Eugene reached up and held onto Zach's protruding hip bones as he fucked him mercilessly, movements becoming more erratic and reckless up as his orgasm neared. Zach wasn't going to last long, he could tell; he had his head thrown back, eyes closed and was muttering Eugene's name over and over again under his breath.

Eugene purposely flexed his throat around Zach's cock, feeling a sense of accomplishment when he heard Zach let out a string of expletives above him and the grip in his hair tightened. Zach pulled out of his mouth and jerked himself with quick, successive strokes, the other hand pulling on Eugene's locks to angle his face upwards. Zach loved to come on his face for some reason, so Eugene lets him do it every single time, going out of his way to please the younger man.

Eugene teased the head of his cock, running the tip of his tongue across the slit and wetting it with as much saliva as possible. He rubbed his thumbs on Zach's hipbones in circular motions, enjoying the feeling of the smooth, pale skin and hair under his fingertips.

"Eugene..." A strangled moan escaped Zach's lips as his hips jerked forward violently; thick strings of come spurting from his cock onto Eugene's face, splattering across his lips and cheeks. Eugene closed his eyes as he felt the liquid splashing onto his face, catching most of it in his still-open mouth. Feeling the reassuring weight of Zach's hand on his face once again, Eugene opened his eyes to see a dazed and sated Zach smiling back at him. 

Zach moved his fingers across Eugene's cheek, smearing the come over his face and pushing it into his mouth. Eugene swallowed with no hesitation, sucking on Zach's digits in the most lewd and wanton manner possible. 

"You look way better with a cock in your mouth. You really should talk less and do this more often." Zach said as he brought both hands to Eugene's face and cupped his cheeks, motioning for him to stand up. Eugene rose quickly, blood rushing to his head, and for a moment, Eugene couldn't seem to find his balance. Zach caught Eugene in his arms and secured them around Eugene's waist, holding him against the door of the tiny, cramped space.

"You did so well, Gene. That was amazing." He whispered into his ear, his warm breath tickling the shell of his ear. Eugene rutted his body against Zach, grabbing his forearm and guiding his hand to his pelvis. 

"Touch me," He exhaled, shuddering as Zach's deft fingers grazed his bulge lightly before unbuttoning his pants. One hand frantically pumped his cock while the other teased his hardened nipple through his shirt, sending shivers across his body and causing Eugene to whine desperately for more. Zach grinned at his reaction and pressed his lips to Eugene's neck, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin there, the salty bitterness of sweat on his tongue.

Eugene's knees buckled, his weight supported by Zach's arms under his armpits as his orgasm ripped through him. He closed his eyes, seeing stars, body shuddering violently and he bit back a moan, not wanting to be heard. 

"Zach... God, Zach, that's enough." Eugene reached between them to pull Zach's hand away. Zach gave his pulsating cock a few more tugs, knowing how sensitive the head of Eugene's cock was after an orgasm. The over-stimulation made Eugene hiss and swear loudly, leaving him a breathless and languid mess in Zach's arms.

Zach ran his hands up and down Eugene's back and kissed him some more, attempting to soothe his jumpy nerves and rapid heartbeat.  
He grabbed some toilet paper to clean up the mess on their sweaty bodies and pulled up Eugene's pants before doing the same for himself. Eugene's soft and pliant body fell into Zach's easily, chin resting on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling? " Zach turned his head to kiss Eugene's neck.

"My throat hurts. Let's go home." His voice was hoarse. "But hold me for a bit longer, will you?" 

Zach nodded, the slight stubble on his chin scratching Eugene's cheek. Eugene would become so needy and clingy after sessions like this, and Zach was more than willing to spoil and praise his baby boy, giving him all the affection he wanted. Eugene absolutely loved it when Zach holds him by the waist, like he was doing right now; arms circled around his torso, with no space in between their abdomens. Eugene allowed himself to be held soundly in the protective embrace of his boyfriend, while he whispered compliments and reassurances in his ear. Zach's palm was pressed to his back, rubbing comforting circles into the skin under his shirt while his mouth was on Eugene's neck, leaving tender kisses along his throat and jaw. 

Eugene was the one who suggested they leave after a while, craving the comfort of their bed at home, where they could make out to their heart's content. The rest of their night was spent in bed cuddling, where Zach made sure Eugene drank enough water and the dogs were properly fed before going off to bed, falling asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
